The rock picker of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the stone gatherers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,233 and 4,029,151. The rock picker includes structure whereby rocks and stones picked from the ground thereby may be more efficiently elevated to an elevated position and laterally discharged into a receptacle for receiving the rocks and stones.